Whodunnit? Murder in Mystery Lodge
by lucky2plus5
Summary: 14 guests win a vacation, but instead they go to a creepy, Moorendar Lodge, placed in the middle of a dense forest with no way to escape the murders that will happen. And the guests will die, but some will survive that solve the murders the best. Until two are left, the winner, the person who solved the murders best, and the killer.(Rated T, for minor language and blood/violence)
1. A NEW CURSE

_NOTE: This is in the style of IRON & COAL PIXELMON. All of these characters are my friends on the site and forums and this is all fiction... No one actually dies... this is just my imagination... o3o_

_ALSO: It is recommended that you read the 2 actual published books (or 1) from Anthony Zuicker or watch at least one episode of the show so u know who Giles is. Giles and Jacquelyn is the only real character from the Whodunnit Franchise, everyone else I just implemented into the story :-) and i am from America, so i dont know how people speak in the UK. i dont mean to offend anyone, just i tried my best to get that tone of the story._

Alas, Mr. Giles was home. Safe at home. Relieved, he makes himself some tea. Gagging, he chucks it across the elegant room because it tasted like the one at Rue Manor. Having it be a full year, no mysterious notices or calles from an anonymous man/woman-inviting him to attend as a butler at a chateau or such.

Leaving his cozy home in Wales, ventures out to find his favorite French Cafe, Cafe de la Doux. They have the best Tea known to man (in his opinion). Walking in, buying a cup of that famous tea, and finding a place to sit in his other favorite place across the street. A little plaza with outdoor dining and umbrellas for shade. It was extremely cozy. But 10 minutes in, he gets a call. It is his brother, Tr33.

"Hello?" Giles picks up the phone.

"Good morning, Giles, I wanted to tell you I have landed in Oregon. In America!" Tr33 informs Giles in a Brittish accent.

"A-America?! What the devil are you doing there!?" Giles yells at him, confused.

"Haven't you heard? I've been asked to attend a position at a lodge in the middle of a beautiful forest! Yeah, I've seen pictures of it and it looks gorgeous! Ican't wait to work there! Plus, this is my-" Tr33 answers, but is interrupted.

"NO! STOP! Don't go there! It can be dangerous in the middle of a forest! ...How did you know about this anyways...?" Giles asks, very concerned.

"Well your new wife called me over offering me the job! And sorry I couldn't make the wedding, you know me, BUSY! BUSY! BUSY! Haha," Tr33 laughs.

"But...I don't have a wife..." Giles tells Tr33 over the phone, Giles is clearly worried about his brother, "What was her name?" He continued.

"Oh, ummm let me think... ... ... Joel? No, Jacky? Wait it was Jacqueline. Jacqueline was her name. She seemed like a nice lady."

Giles was silent on the other end. His worst fear has come true.

Before he could finish the conversation, Tr33 lost his connection in the taxi and couldn't receive Giles warning. Shrugging and ignoring, he waits for about 45 minutes to reach where he'll be working over the Spring. He was informed by Jacqueline, 4 maids, 2 male assistants, 2 chefs, 1 groundskeeper, and 1 plumber. She tried to keep a minimal staff at the lodge. He thinks she is a businesswoman who is CEO of the Apple corporations. Unknowing she is a psychotic serial killer who has people all over the globe just as bad as her.

Cris, Whitney, and herself both knew Giles from past experiences. Now it was Tr33's turn. Having the wait over, he sees the ominous over-looking building. As the driver pulls up into the driveway, Tr33 pays him a fine of 55.62 dollars for the long ride. The lodge was dazzling. The thick dense forest, surrounding the property was hard to tell which direction was which. Luckily, there were paths leading to some areas. The foyer had almost no furniture, but to find a note on a table in the center of the creepy looking room. The note said:

_Dear Tr33,_

_Thank you for your participation in taking this position. Or more-so, game..._

He stops reading, "Game?" he thinks to himself. This confused him, so he continued reading intently,

_...A game of murder..._

With utter instinct he turns around and heads toward the door. Another note was attached to the doorknob. It stated to continue reading the rest of the first note. So Tr33 did,

_...14 guests will come to this, unholy grounds, to compete for their lives. One by one the guests will meet their fate in a homicide only I can think of, a true mastermind. One of those guests will win a cash prize of 100,000 dollars and get to leave alive. Anyone who tries to leave the area-it is fenced, so stay in the fenced area. If you do not and step one foot off of the property, will trigger a satelite to drop a missile and blow up the lodge, and everyone in it and on it. Plus, there is no cell service._

_I, myself will be among these guests. You and everyone else will have no idea who I am. You may address me as, X, my favorite letter when we are having a conversation-such as we are now, through letters. Anyways, whoever is the best adversary will win, NOTY if they know who I am. If they play my game, well, they will live another day. If not, see-you in the afterlife. Please tell the staff the...wonderful...news. Keep in touch for further notice._

_-X_

Tr33 is now enraged for not listening to his brother's short warning. It only took moments for the staff to show up. The maids, Alyssa, Jade, Lily, Brittany. The male assistants, Lucifer and Michael. The chefs, DJ and Mario. The groundskeeper, Evelyn and Emmett the plumber. Having to lay down the news to them that they're assisting in the guests playing a game of murder. Some start crying, others talk among themselves of escape. But Tr33 tells them what happens if they try to escape.

The doorbell rings. Alyssa answers it. It is a small parcel. Then a helicopter is heard overhead, it must of been dropped. Opening it up, it's a file. There's 14 pictures of every other ordinary people. Those were the contestants, or guests. Another note was in it. It stated,

_Everything you need to know about our guests are here. memorize them so you dont make yourself look like a fool. Red the next paragraph to them after-ooooh, you're a smart guy, you'll know when the time is right._

_-X_


	2. THE GUESTS ARRIVAL

The first limo arrived. Waiting anxiously for this thing to end, more-so start. She was wearing a nice floral sundress with no stripes and a blue belt that matches her shoes. Moonisaur (Moon) 24, just graduated from college and has a masters degree in psychiatry. Once she is done gathering her things, she heads up the stairs to the entrance, "Hello," she tells Tr33. Tr33 nods his head in respect.

The second to arrive is a big, bulky African-American came out with a giant golden trophy in his had. KyetoJ (Kye), 43, was-and still is-the New Orleans Chicken Champ, at least that is what people called it. He stopped eating that much food and started working out. A, hunk of junk. He was wearing a tuxedo and a bow tie. His hair was combed over and his smile was nice, but his breath surely didn't show it.

Jeanmarc (Jean), 35, was one rebel in his younger years, Tr33 could just tell, a gut feeling. Now a well-known author for writing horror books and is quite a strict guy, yet gain another gut feeling. Tr33 just didn't like his, 'aura'. He had tan khakis and a tropical shirt with a straw hat on.

"This is no beach you know," Tr33 addresses him.

"Oh, I know," Jean answers back smiling and walking on inside to mingle with Kye and Moon. Tr33 dislikes him even more with his smart-ass attitude.

This time, two people came out of one limo. They were both girls squealing and jumping and laughing and giggling and everything else an obnoxious teenage girl obsessed with teen idols, make-up, boys, gossip, and phones. Both about early twenties or so. They were wearing the exact same outfit too! But as both of them were walking up, Tr33 realized one was actually a guy! Sixth, 21 who had dark brown mohawk and dyed the top of the mohawk blonde. He works at a pet shop right next to a salon. He had so many freckles you could bare see his eyes, nose, mouth, etc. He was a little overweight too. But he was proud of it, and didn't care what people thought of him.

The other was actually a woman. Aphmau, 21 as well. She had black hair darker than space itself. She had one stripe of white down the front of her hair too. It was really obvious that she was chewing at least 7-10 wads of bubblegum. She was smacking her lips as she chewed disgustingly. She was kinda tan too and very thin and tall. She is an employee of a salon-yep, the one right next to where Sixth works.

Confused about Sixth, Tr33 asks him about it and then he takes off their matching pink pants and matching black and white striped tank tops and he is wearing a black t-shirt with a banana on it and reveal white skinny jeans with a serious look on his face, "Dude, it is just a joke, don't give me that look," He tells Tr33 and pats his shoulder as Aphmau giggles and grabs his arm and enter the lodge. Tr33 stands there, dumbfounded of the prank.

Pyrodillo (Pyro), 19, the youngest contestant. He is a journalist for a newspaper company in Miami, Florida. He had two glasses that are shaped like a perfect circle. He looked like Harry Potter in a sense. He had a blonde medium perm hair. He walks out with a journal in his hand and pushes his glasses up. He was wearing dark gray dress pants and a white dress shirt with a navy blue tie. Pyro was also wearing a brown jacket. He walks up but trips and falls, his journal and pen hits the pavement. Tr33 picks them up and gives them to Pyro. He smiles and quickly rushes in, not even acknowledging Tr33 picking up his things.

Infernape (Ryan), 54, was an illegal immigrant from India but is now an official citizen. He had gray hair from age but made it spike forward. He worked as a plumber, then electrician, and finally got into the exterminating business and liked it. He wore his exterminating business, Easy-Kill Bug Extermination long sleeve shirt to hopefully advertise his company.

"Hello sir, I'm Ryan," Ryan greets Tr33.

"Well, you are the first to greet me like that!" Tr33 replies, surprised someone besides Moon acknowledged him, "Well I am Tr33Hugg3r, but please call me Tr33 for short. I am the butler of this residence. Pleased to have you!" he continued, but realized that Ryan could be a victim. Everyone could.

"I'll see you inside then," Ryan smiles and walks inside.

The seventh limo pulls up and a man walks out with the craziest blonde curls that almost covers his face. Riyley, 37, is a scientist in Washington D.C. He was incredibly smart. Went to the Gifted and Talented Program throughout Grade School, got all A's too. He was wearing denim jeans and a short sleeved collar plaid shirt. He walked up the stairs and nodded at Preston and entered the building with the remaining of the guests. Tr33 could hear their laughter and talking to each other.

The next limo pulls up and out comes a bear. No, wait, it is just a man wearing a huge fur coat, giant white sunglasses and a gold necklace that looks incredibly fake. Tantentintontun (Tanten), 22, is a totally rich. He was wearing a black shirt with white splatters on it and black pants that were with white tassels on the sides along with white shoes that shined from the sun to make them just more bright. He was a nightclub owner that his father had purchased from him. He already had a bottle of beer in his hand and started walking with a cocky attitude towards Tr33. Stops, looks at Tr33, and laughs at him, and walks back inside.

Music blared through the next limo. Once it stopped, BushiSeasons (Bushi), 26, literally fell out of the door and almost ripped her red ballroom dress. The driver threw out her bags on the gravel driveway, got back in, and drove off, clearly fast enough we was probably 30 mph past the speed limit. Tr33 rushed to help her up. She was a manager of a Wells Fargo Bank.

"Are you okay, ma'am?" Tr33 asks Bushi, concerned if she is hurt. Yet again, it doesn't matter, she can be a victim.

"I-I'm fine, just that stupid, reckless driver would not turn down the music and drove like a maniac!" Bushi answers, getting up and dusting off the little pieces of rocks from her dress. Tr33 hands her her things and she thanks him and walks on in. Tr33 walks back to the entrance to greet the remaining guests.

A limo pulls up is a white hummer kind of limo and out comes BuddyBoy (Buddy), 23 who is huge! Not overweight like Sixth, but has muscle! He has white hair that is styled so it almost covers one eye. Apparently, Buddy was wearing a football jersey and then realizes he's a quarterback for the UNLV football team. UNLV is the college in Las Vegas, Nevada. He has a football scholarship and had lead the team to victory for quite some time now. He was about 6 feet and 7 inches. Tall guy. He starts yelling at Tr33, "GO LONG!" Buddy then threw the football to Tr33. Tr33 catches it, takes out his fountain pen from his suit pocket, and jabs the football. It deflates and slowly falls to the bottom like a falling piece of paper. Sam walks up and Tr33 doesn't take his eye off of him until he is inside.

BluGamer (Blu), 33, was the next guest. But instead of a limo, he came jogging! Blu was jogging up the driveway, nodding his head to the beats of the music coming from his iPod, tucked away in the pocket of his blue and yellow jumpsuit. He had no wife-but was getting married, but he decided to leave her at the alter. Then it was chaos afterwards. Pure. Chaos. Tr33 could obviously tell Blu was obsessed with working out and staying healthy. Once on the steps with Tr33, Blu shakes his sweaty hand-while running in place-with Tr33's dry hand, then goes inside, still jogging! Tr33 rubs all the sweat off on a handkerchief and put it away.

With only 4 guests remaining, the 4th limo drives up and ChespinKid (Chespin), 68, is the oldest contestant of the 14 of them. He is a retired homicide detective and sadly his family died in a burning house. Chespin was originally from Asia and moved here only with his younger sister to avoid their parents. His mother was a drug-addict and his father was in jail for killing this couple in a hotel. He has had a harsh life but is able to get past that. He is a mentally strong man.

Just like before, 2 more people came out of the same limo. PrinceWar (Prince), 29, and Wildwolfforever (Wolf), 25. They were business partners for a real-estate company. They knew each other since the 2nd grade. They were practically siblings some might say. Prince had a buzz cut for his dark brown hair-almost black-and had a goatee. But was covered by a cowboy hat. He was in big boots and had a big shiny gold belt bucky holding up his torn jeans. His plaid red and white dress shir was tucked in. He looks like a cowboy, very nice.

The other, Wolf, was in brown short-shorts and a green tank-top with a daffodil in her hair. Around her neck was a yellow scarf with a white outline to match the flower. A person can clearly tell she is a nature-lover. Her dirty-blonde hair was done up in a ponytail. She was the only contestant with glasses as well. Two small emeralds were on the corners of her glasses. Green is clearly her favorite color.

The last contestant to come out of the last limo is SilverNinetails (Silver), 40, she was a 7th grade art teacher. She was in a white gown with a sky blue tint towards the bottom of the gown. She had long, silky hair that was done up in a bun. It swirled and looked like a Cinnamon Bun on the top of her head. There was a big, flourishing bow in the back just for looks that tied her outfit together. She had silver lipstick on that really stood out.

"So we have a psychiatrist, a chicken eating contest winner, a stuck-up rebel, a prankster, and an obsessive girl. Also, an exterminator and a lawyer, a manager of a bank, a college NFL player with an exercise freak. Even a retired detective, 2 real estate agents, and an art teacher. Now this will be interesting!" Tr33 says aloud as he opens the 2 doors and walks into the lodge, just waiting for it to happen. It, being the first victim.


	3. The First Murder

The guests continued to mingle and all laughing and enjoying themselves in the foyer. No one talks with Blu longer than a couple of minutes. Sadly, he follows Alyssa to his room. It had a pink carpet though. Blu was about to complain that there is a mistake, then he just forgot about it due to him looking out this huge window, looking out the front of the lodge, where everyone first arrived. Being hot and sweaty from jogging from the limo whom he asked to park at the entrence to the forest, he takes a cool and refreshing shower. Once he gets out, a brand new pair of running clothes are nicely placed onto his bed. There is an envelope on top of the clothing. He opens it and it reads:

Dear Amber,

Knowing your ambition to...stay fit...if you want money-500 dollars to be exact. tun around the perimeter of the lodge!

-X

A little bit confused on who, "X," is, he puts on the clothes and leaves the lodge with no one knowing he actually left. He also ignored the fact that he just got un-sweaty and clean and will get smelly again.

"So what do you do for a living?" Wolf asks Chespin.

"Me? Um, I'm a retired detective. How about you miss?" he responds.

"I'm a real estate agent. My partner is Prince over there," she tells him cheerfully.

They smile and say, "Well it is nice to meet you!" in unison.

Tr33 walks down the stairs and announces, "Sorry to interrupt everybody but I must excuse you and leave to your rooms. We will be going on a tour of the lodge and its surroundings. The staff will escort you," Tr33 was told to say that from X who let it under his door earlier.

10 minutes later and everybody is ready. They leave, having no intention of where Blu went. The guests start to walk through the forest with Tr33 guiding them. The find a big and beautiful amphitheater. They found the staff's quarters with a picnic table in the front. Everybody stops and sits as the staff passes around ham sandqwitches. Once they finish their small meal, they come across a big hill with some benches on it. Ryan perosnally like this place along with Moon. They both like it due to the fact that they can just relax up here and look at the sky. The next place they come across is the lodge's huge pool out back. It looked so fun. It also had 2 hot tubs for some reason. No one really knew why.

Behind the pool and in the corner of the property is a small garden with a variety of flowers. It was somewhat calming there. It eased your mind. Nearing the end, they go through the garage then see him, perched on top of the fountain, with a stone thorn going through him.

Some people scream and freak out, some cover their eyes and cry, the rest talk to themselves and or others.

"Get in the house! In! In! Immediately! Everybody go!" Tr33 yells to all of the guests. Without hesitation, they follow orders. Standing in utter shock, they all listen to Tr33 continue. He pulls out the letter X had told him not to read until the time was right. THIS was the time.

_Dear Contestants,_

_Yes, the murder of Blu had just happened. No, you are not here for a vacation and having a good time. The 13 of you will play my game of life and death. I will kill each and every one of you until there is just the 2 of us! One, beign me, the killer. I would like to be called X please. And the second, being the person who solves these murders the best! My favorite adversary. Do not fret, all of you will just play the game to the best of your abilities! Also, the winner of my game will win a cash prize of 100,000 dollars and the best prize of all, their mortal bodies. Thinking of leaving? I don't think so. I rigged the perimeter that if any human being is to cross that invisible wall, it will activate a spy drone to launch and fly this very way. Launching a missile at the Lodge, killing everyone, and everything in and around the lodge faster than you can say, supercalifragilisticexpialidocious backwards! Which is of course dociousaliexpiisticfragilcalirupus. If you think I'm joking, test me. TEST. ME. Cross that line and see what happens. Lets make that interesting, shall we?_

_Now after each death, each day, to everyone of you, you will be able to investigate 1 of 3 places. You can choose the Crime Scene, where the victim was found and see if you can find any clues. Next, there is the victims' Last Known Whereabouts where you will try to learn why and how he or she came to end up at the Crime Scene. Lastly, the Morgue, which one of the staff members will unlock and you are able to investigate the victims' bodies. You will have 1 hour to investigate your chosen location. Once you have finished, you will be able to have a little pause and can share information and I would prefer to make up some alliances. That way, you are able to gain more information so you can state a better case. But be careful! You could be working with me... After you have done chit-chatting, Tr33 will read you a riddle and sometimes hand you a object to help you find the next clue and this is the time where it really puts together the whole murder! So you might want to work fast, because if someone beats you to it, a cannon will shoot and meaning the hunt is over and you have to stop searching. When it is evening, get yourselves ready and then go to either library and present how you think he or she died. Once everyone is done, I will review the tapes and pick the one contestant who I think stated the best case for how I committed that murder! Next, Tr33 will say who stated the best case and is immediately spared and tells you how the murder was actually happening. Tr33 will pass out cards to all of you and if it says spared, you are able to live another day. If it says SCARED, you may want pray for another day alive. Afterwards, we will all dine in for whatever special treats our chefs have made for us that evening. _

_-X"_ Tr33 says, "I will leave and return to await your decisions!" he continued.

They talk to each other, discussing whether for one person to go to one place and another person going to another place and later come back together and combine information. Tr33 comes back and asks them, "So, who has chosen the crime scene? Which is out front by the fountain," Wolf, Riyley, Sixth, Aphmau, Jean, and Ryan raise their hand, "Please follow Alyssa. Okay, interesting. Next is Blu's Last Known Whereabouts, which is Amber's Bedroom," Tanten, Pyro, Bushi, Kye, and Prince raise their hand to go to her bedroom, "Please follow Michael. And lastly the morgue, to review her cold body?" Moon, Buddy, Chespin, and Silver want to search her body for clues, "Please follow me to the morgue and I will unlock it for you."

**CRIME SCENE**

NOTE: I will stop continuing this story on FanFiction. I will continue it on another site though. Wattpad. :) See you there!


End file.
